Atlantis Squarepantis: The Alternate Ending!
by Third Kind
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin; An alternate ending to Atlantis Squarepantis. AU, resolved Spandy. Rated for character deaths.


**YES!!!! I have written a new fic! It's a one-shot actually. The inspiration came after reading some reviews from about Atlantis Squarepantis (its the lowest rated Spongebob ep on the site! And with good reason!) Oh, I took one snippet of dialogue from the special at the beginning with Plankton's "epic" speech :P. This isn't perfect but I'm still writing fanfics so go easy on me!**

**QUICK WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS, RESOLVED SPANDY!**

* * *

**Random Guy:**** Hey, you wrote a Spongebob fic! Do you own it?**

**Me:**** Wait... DO I LOOK LIKE STEPHEN HILLENBURG??????**

* * *

**What if... the tank in Atlantis Squarepantis WASN'T filled with ice-cream?**

This was it. The climax and the tensest moment in Atlantis Squarepantis. After the viewers had painfully watched through the god-awful singing, the pointless tour around Atlantis and dafto's Spongebob and Patrick blow up the World's Oldest Bubble (WTF?!?), they had finally come to an epic moment.

Plankton was in charge of the tank that could fatally destroy all life under the sea as we knew it. The main Spongebob protagonists were huddled together, knowing that the Day of Judgement had come for them.

"Cower to me fools!" said Plankton in his famous (but now repetitive) evil tone. "I have commadeered the most powerful weapon in the Atlantian arsenal! Now bow before the new King of Atlantis! And prepare to taste my wrath!"

He stomped on the switch, but unfortunately was too small to press it hard enough for it to work.

"I mean, PREPARE TO TASTE MY WRATH!!!" He grabbed a rock and threw it onto the switch.

"LAUNCH SEQUENCE DEPLOYED" the computer announced. The tank shook violently while Plankton laughed mainiacally. The crew held onto each other.

"Well Pat, this looks like the end," said Spongebob tearfully.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy!" cried Patrick. They hugged and cried into each other in a rather disturbing manner.

"This is no time to act like babies!" cried Squidward angrily. "We're gonna die and I wanna die with dignity!"

"But... did you ever accomplish anything in life?" questioned Patrick.

"Wait... my hopes and dreams never came true! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Squidward cried in Spongebob and Patrick's arms, giving the viewers a more angsty impression rather than a saddening one.

"I'll go to Heaven a broken man because I can't take my money with me!" cried Mr. Krabs. The producers had made him too selfish for him to care about his two employees, his best worker's friend and the squirrel. Speaking of Sandy, she had never felt so scared in her life. She clung onto her friends for dear life until she remembered she wanted to say her final words to Spongebob.

"Spongebob..." Sandy began. "I don't want to die knowing I've never told you this secret. So I'll tell ya now. I... I..."

"I know" Spongebob finished Sandy's sentence. "You love me and I love you too. But we couldn't be together because the producers hate the fangirls, so they wouldn't let us be."

"The tank's gonna shoot a missile that will destroy all of Atlantis!" cried Lord Royal Highness in anguish. "If only I changed them to ice-cream... We wouldn't be screwed..."

At that moment, the missile was launched and time seemed to stop. The group's cry were the last sounds Atlantis heard, as the explosion destroyed the once peaceful Utopia, turning it into a No-man's land. There seemed to be little to no trace of bodies anywhere.

The group suffered most, as the missile hit them first, completely disintergrating them. Plankton suffered injuries, but hastily pulled through and carried on his rampage. He drove the tank (which had miraculously and impossibly) survived the nuking, towards Bikini Bottom, destroying the whole town, then moving on to land, to the United States, and destroying that, then all of North America was in ruins, and South America was brought down the same way, along with the whole world. Later, he found the technology to destroy the whole Universe and everything beyond that! What was beyond, don't ask me...

* * *

Spongebob wearily woke up, facing a brilliant blue sky. With force, he managed to stand up but found out he was on a cloud! He looked down and found he was a wearing a startlingly white tunic, a halo on his head and wings on his back!

"Is this..." Spongebob thought to himself, amazed; "Is this... Heaven?"

Immediately, he scanned the area, looking over the horizon for his friends. He saw a pink blob wearing the same white tunic, halo and wings like him. It was... Patrick!!!

He was running up to Spongebob with the biggest smile he had ever made on his face.

"Patrick!" Spongebob shouted with joy.

"Spongebob! Guess what? Other than the fact we're in Heaven, for the first time in my life, I've been accepeted!"

"Eh?" said Spongebob, puzzled.

"No-one judges you on anything here! So no-one minds that I'm stupid! They love you for who you are!" And with that, he ran and sang happily in the field of clouds.

During that moment between Sponge and Pat, Squidward was walking around at a complete loss for what to do.

"This is just brilliant!" moaned Squiddy. "If those morons didn't blow up the World's Oldest Bubble, we'd still be alive!" He glared at Patrick, who was still dancing around and Spongebob, who was looking for his response to the whole thing.

"So that's why you're mad son?" a voice spoke from behind. Squidward turned around and his heart skipped a beat.

It was... his father!!!!

His deceased father!!!

Squidward felt all positive emotions go through him, like a giant wave of happiness. He had been devestated when he died, but they were both here now, like their Departures from Earth had never happened.

"D... Dad! It's you! It's really you!" Squidward spoke with suprise and joy. He ran up to him and hugged his father had hard as he could. He cried so much, that his dad's tunic was soaked with tears.

"It's all right son. It's all right," his father whispered, comforting his only son.

Meanwhile, on another cloud not far off, Mr. Krabs was watching the father and son reunion. His heart started to ache, thinking of his little Pearl back on Earth.

"I should have been more generous," he thought. "Donated to charities, spoiled Pearl a bit... but those chances are gone..." He cries into his claws, regretting the actions he had made in his mortal life. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream and saw Sandy jump from one of the clouds!

Squidward, his father, Patrick and Spongebob watched in horror as Sandy fell to her apparent doom. But strangely, she survived by falling from the sky, landing in front of Spongebob as if she had came to Heaven all over again!

"Sandy, you could have died... AGAIN!!!" Spongebob shouted angrily at her.

"That's the best thing about this place!" she exclaimed; "Reality doesn't exist! The Laws of Physics are warped! If I die here, I simply return! How great is that?"

"I suppose..." Spongebob meekly agreed. Sandy seemed to have lost some of her sanity from being in a place where science doesn't matter.

* * *

Later, an apparent sun was setting over the horizon. The Spongebob group, plus Squiddy's dad, were having fresh Heaven wine, but Sponge decided to sit on one of the highest clouds above. He pondered the memories of today, wondering what Heaven would be like. Suddenly, he had a burst of realisation:

"Like any bubble, or anything else in the world, my life would have ended at some point!," he reprised from his song in the beginning of the special. "But why did destiny and fate decide to take me now..."

"Come on Sponge!," called Patrick "You're missing out on the best wine ever!"

"Erm... coming!," replied Spongebob.

And with that, he joined all his buddies on a good hearty drink. But this isn't the end... what happened to Lord Royal Highness?

Well, actually, he's stuck in Purgatory. He's still waiting if he's going to either Heaven or Hell. The papers for him went missing.

**The End!**

* * *

**Oh, man... this feels really rushed in places... I need to learn to slow down! I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**I know this isn't perfect, but like I said: I'm still trying! **

**Reviews (anonymous or otherwise) are accepeted. Flames will also be accepted, whether with a good reason or not, I may or may not delete them. Spam will not be tolerated!**

**Over and out!**

**crazylaura64**


End file.
